Un rêve
by Sylcat
Summary: Je rêvais souvent d'un homme entrant dans ma chambre en pleine nuit, de ses yeux rouge, de son sourire et de ses crocs luisants à la lumière de la lune. Je me réveillais toujours en sursaut avant qu'il ne me saute dessus, la peur au ventre. Mais lorsque mon rêve se réalise, j'ai une toute autre sensation. Voulait-il vraiment me tuer ou venait-il pour autre chose ?
1. Le début d'un cauchemar

**~ Un rêve ~**  
_Le début d'un cauchemar_

Le vent fit claquer les volets mal fermés de ma chambre, donnant l'impression qu'ils vont se briser sous sa violence. Une lumière timide de la lune pleine vient éclairer une partie de ma petite chambre peu meubler. Je pouvais entendre siffler contre les murs âgés de la vielle maison en bois, murmurer des choses incompréhensibles, et hurler dans la cheminée la rage de la bourrasse du vent. De plus, la pluie répondait avec autant d'ardeur au vent et coulait à flot le long du toit. Cette nuit, je n'arrivais pas à dormir, comme toutes les précédentes, mais pas à cause du vent, ni de la pluie. Je n'arrivais pas à dormir à cause de mon rêve, non de mon cauchemar. Je le faisais depuis deux semaines, toujours le même, le même scénario, le même visage, les même yeux rouges, les même crocs.

Dans ce rêve, un homme d'une vingtaine d'années et de grande taille m'observait depuis la fenêtre de ma chambre ouverte, une rafale de vent faisait claquer son long manteau noir et ses long cheveux couleur charbon. Ses yeux rouges sang me transperçaient la peau, me laissant sans défense. Je pouvais pourtant entre-apercevoir une petite lueur de tristesse, de solitude, derrière son aspect dominant et effrayant. Une aura, autour de lui, était oppressante et inquiétante, incitant à le fuir. Il avait la carrure d'un chasseur, d'un tueur et d'un leader. Un grand silence s'était mit en place, le vent s'était tu et la pluie tombait timidement, sans un son. Il murmura enfin quelques mots d'une voix douce et rauque, enchanteresse et terrifiante, que je ne compris pas, et sourit, satisfait, comme s'il avait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait mais c'était un sourire effrayant et menaçant, comme si à tout moment il allait vous sauter dessus pour vous tuer ou vous dévorer. Lorsqu'il avait souri je pouvais entrapercevoir des crocs. J'étais terrifiée et paralysée. Apeurée à l'idée qu'il s'approche. Mon rêve était très sombre et très flou, seule la lumière de la lune éclairait la scène, mais je parvenais tout de même à voir très clairement ses traits, ses gestes et ses mouvements, comme s'il ressortait de la nuit, il faisait un contraste. Pourtant, il était habillé complétement en noir ténèbre. En effet, il portait un t-shirt dévoilant la moitié de son magnifique torse bien ficelé et musclé où l'on pouvait sentir la chaleur qu'il produisait et ayant la peau d'une couleur clair, de lait avec le clair de lune, un jean noir lui moulait les hanches et ses jambes, dessinant des courbes parfaites, et ses pieds étaient couverts par des bottes tout aussi noires que le reste de son accoutrement. Lorsqu'un nouage couvrit la lune, je ne vis plus rien, puis lorsque la faible lumière était revenue, l'étrange homme se trouvait à mes cotés et, les crocs à découvert, bondit sur moi. Ce fut toujours à ce moment que je me réveillais en sursaut, tremblante et haletante, mes long cheveux noirs collés contre mon cou et mes yeux verts, paniqués.

Ce soir là, je me tortillais dans ma couverture, je ne voulais pas dormir. Il était 11H passé et cela faisait un moment que je me tournais et retournais dans mon lit. J'avais trop peur de rêver encore cette nuit, de voir cet étrange homme, si beau et si dangereux. Pour ne plus entendre le son du vent et le bruit de la pluie, je me mis à chanter à voix basse la vielle comptine de ma grand-mère. Je sentis mes yeux se fermer petit à petit, ne pouvant résister plus longtemps au sommeil réparateur. Lorsque mes yeux se fermèrent complètement et que le sommeil m'envahit, la lune disparut à travers les nuages, rendant ma chambre complétement noire. Puis la fenêtre de ma chambre s'ouvrit violemment, laissant entrer le vent et la pluie acérée et glaciale. Je fis un bond dans mon lit, poussant un léger cri apeuré. Sentant le froid contre ma peau, je m'enfuis dans ma couverture jusqu'au menton. La peur continua à me mordre le ventre et je tressaillis et me recroquevilla sur moi-même dans mon lit lorsque je sentis l'aire se figer, s'alourdir. J'attendis quelques secondes, puis, lorsque la lumière de la lune éclaira ma chambre de nouveau je n'entendis plus le vent contre les murs, ni la pluie contre le toit, tout était devenu silencieux, mais je sentis une présence oppressant et terrifiant. Je n'osais plus bouger, je ne respirais plus. J'étais complétement affolée et mon instinct me disais de m'enfuir. J'ai osé tourner tout doucement la tête vers la fenêtre grande ouverte et ce que je vis m'horrifia. C'était lui, l'homme de mon étrange rêve. Je voulus émettre un son mais rien ne sortit de ma bouche. Je restais pétrifiée devant cette apparition. J'espérais que ce soit encore un rêve, pourtant la clarté de la réalité contrastait trop avec celle d'un rêve. Ces yeux rouges, presque familier, me fixaient, me glaçant le sang, sa cape fouettait la fenêtre grâce à un vent imaginaire, dans un bruit sec et humide, ses cheveux volaient de la même façon, rendant cette apparition spectaculaire. Les yeux écarquillés, je le dévisagea comme si c'était la première fois que je le voyais. Pourtant, c'était bien la première fois que je le voyais en chair et en os. Il était exactement comme dans mon rêve, mais bien plus réel, bien plus attirant et terrifiant. Comme dans mon rêve, il se mit a murmurer d'une voix tout aussi douce mais plus rauque, plus inquiétante, plus sinistre avec une certaine ironie que je n'avais pas perçu dans mes rêves. Dans cette réalité, j'entendis très clairement ce qu'il avait dit :

"C'est toi ? Tu devrais être la bonne, cette fois."

Il se mit à sourire, ce sourire satisfait, effrayant, terrifiant, apeurant, que j'avais tant vue, et ces crocs, luisant à la lumière de la lune. Puis, il disparut en même tant que la lune. Surprise et utilisant ma peur pour bouger, je m'enfouis au plus profond de mon lit, je fermais les yeux, complétement affolée, sachant qu'il serrait tout proche dans un instant, sachant que je ne pourrai pas lui échapper.


	2. La suite d'un cauchemar

**~ Un rêve ~**

_La suite d'un cauchemar_

Je n'osais pas ouvrir les yeux, trop peur pour voir l'individu effrayant près de moi et espérant que tout ceci n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. Je restais donc dans ma position fœtus enfouis mon lit, recouverte par mes couvertures comme d'un bouclier. Je priais en silence pour qu'il m'épargne, pensant à ma famille, à mes amis. Je me demandais comment ils réagiront lorsqu'ils retrouveront mon corps sans vie. Sans doute seront ils tristes, horrifiés et désemparés. Je me demandais ce que j'aurai manqué. Peut être un petit ami, un mari et des enfants, une vie pleine d'amour et de chaleur, ou une vie banale, ennuyeuse où je mourrai seule et détesté. Cette pensé me rassura quelque peu, je pensais que si je mourrais maintenant, tous ceux que je connaissais en seront triste et que j'étais aimé. Une soudaine idée folle monta soudainement dans ma tête et j'imaginais les médias faire un sujet d'enfers sur mon décès, je voyais déjà le titre du journal : "Une lycéenne de 17 ans retrouvé morte dans son lit". Néanmoins, j'avais froid dans mon lit et je tremblais de peur, je ne voulais pas encore mourir. Je serai tuer, assassiné par un inconnu que je rêvais maintenant depuis deux semaines. Quel ironie ! Pouvait-on appelé ça un signe ? Où bien étaisse une simple coïncidence ? Pourtant, rien ne se passa. Je me mis à espéré que le garçon était partit ou qu'il ne me tuera peut être pas. Mais, je sentis que l'intrus m'observait. Je frissonna davantage. Puis, un souffle geler mordu ma gorge. Je crus que le vent soufflait de nouveau par la fenêtre ouverte, mais je ne l'entendis pas et les couvertures qui m'enveloppaient devaient m'en protéger. Alors, je compris mon erreur. Un rire moqueur s'éleva près de mon oreille, trop près. Surprise, je m'écarta rapidement et ouvris un œil. La première chose que je vis fut ses yeux rouges, triste et dangereux, puis ses cheveux, ils n'étaient pas noir comme je le pensais, mais d'une couleur jade. Son son sourire moqueur apparut à son tour. L'étranger était au pied de mon lit et je me rendis compte que mes couvertures avaient disparu. En le voyant d'aussi près, mon premier reflex fus de le repousser. Un geste idiot, je l'appris à mes dépends. En effet, son corps était d'acier et j'étais comme un insecte qui essaie de faire bouger un géant. Le garçon en profita pour attraper ma main. Sa peau était froide et je ressentis sa poigne comme un étau. Je n'avais pas mal mais je sentais que ses doigts s'inscrivaient sur mon poignet. Il me fixait toujours, son visage ne montrait aucune émotion, le dos droit et immobile, il ne souriait plus. Moi, je tentais de me débattre, en vain, les yeux écarquillés, tremblante et terrorisée, mais sans émettre un seul sons pour autant. Je sentis que je commençais à l'agacer à remuer dans tous les sens. Il me prit donc mon autre bras et me figea sur le lit.

"Vas-tu donc te calmer et arrêter de t'agiter ?"

Le ton de sa voix me surpris, et à ces mots, toutes pensées et actions de me débattre furent balayer. Je ne bougeais plus, je ne respirais plus, je tournais la tête sur le côté, ne voulant pas voir la couleur de la mort en face, ne voulant pas croiser ses yeux rouges. J'attendais de savoir ce qu'il me voulais, j'attendais la mort en espérant de garder la vie. Me voyant résigné, il libéra légèrement sa poigne.

"Voilà qui est mieux"

J'entendis un soupir discret et il continua d'une voix douce et tranchante :

"Maintenant que tu es calme, donne-moi ton nom et ton âge."

Cette question me fis tourné la tête vers lui et cligné plusieurs fois les yeux. J'étais perplexe, je ne m'attendais pas à ça, et il a du le deviné à mon expression, car il rajouta :

"Ne crains rien, je ne ferai rien. Répond juste à ma question."

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant que je répondire d'une petite voix tremblante et mal assurer :

"Cléa... 17ans."

Je l'observa pendant un cours instant. Son expression était inintéressante à déchiffrer, car il restait de marbre mais ses yeux le trahissaient. Je lisais de la joie. Un frisson me parcouru le dos. Avais-je fais le bon choix en lui révélant mon âge et mon nom ? Aurais-je du mentir ? Va-t'il me tuer ou me kidnapper?


End file.
